With the rapid development of electronic computers, more and more coding methods and data input keyboards come into being. Amongst the most commonly used are Pinyin (Chinese Phonetic-Alphabetic) Method, Five-Stroke Font Method, Zbeng Coding Method and the like, that are used to input Chinese characters. However, the tools these data inputting methods use can only be traditional keyboards, which, besides being clumsy in size and hence not easily carried, have various keys, for example, keys for 26 letters, numerical keys etc, that not only render blind typing difficult but also result in a low working efficiency.